


Exchange

by marcelo



Series: Othersideverse [6]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: It was unheard of, but, then, Gotham was anything but normal.





	Exchange

"Commissioner Gordon, I've been in the NYPD for fifteen years, and I've gotta say this is the first time another city has willingly given up a child molester like Dinapoli. Hell, you are practically shoving him into our hands."

Gordon lighted his pipe. "Your point, detective?"

The man from New York shrugged. "I'm just saying. I thought you had pretty fair judges over here."

"The surviving ones, yes." There was an unmistakable bitterness in Gordon's voice.

"Ah. That Wayne fella. Isn't he in the loony bin?"

"He _owns_ the loony bin, detective. He can get out of there any time he wants. That's why I want Dinapoli tried in New York. I wouldn't give him a week if he stayed here."

"It wouldn't be that bad, would it? If he died."

Gordon turned away from him. "Just take him away, Detective Malone."

Nobody ever saw Dinapoli again.


End file.
